A Change of Ships
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: What if Zoro had been a part of Shanks crew? What if two years after he had left Shanks grasp he ran into the boy who Shanks had always talked about with such love. What would happen if they ever ran into the red-head again? Contains yaoi. Pairs undecided
1. Chapter 1

A change of ships

Chapter 1 I no longer wish to serve you

He had just turned 17 and his mind was made up, he no longer wished to serve him, to be part of his crew, or to train under him. Zoro no longer wished to be part of The Red-Haired Pirates. He laid there pretending to snooze while he spent the last night with the pirates he had spent most of his life with. His birthday had been eventful, no one would deny that. Right in the middle of Shanks yelling a big Happy Birthday when Zoro calmly interrupted the man with the new of him leaving tommorrow. All the cheering, the drinking, and the happiness drained from everyone around... including Shanks. Now as he lay here listening the the crew snoozing away he thought back to the day that Shanks had picked him up on his home island in the East Blue, calmest of all seas. He had been but a boy of 9 when the Red-Haired Pirates had come to his islands to pick up some supplies. Kuina had died 2 years ago and Zoro had been iching to get off the island and achieve their dreams, but her father had asked him to stay till he had learned everything from him. It was the only way to get the young boy from leaving until he was old enough. The day they had arrived the first sight they had come upon was a young green-haired boy taking out a whole hoard of mountain bandits which had attacked the town. But no one from the town came out to thank the boy, no one would even look at the boy, in their eyes he was nothing, no one, and was not needed. Most orphens recieved simular treatment no matter what island they came to live upon.

Green eyes pierced red ones, Shanks could hear the unspoken words, _who are you? What do you want? Do you want to fight too? Bring it on. _The two had stared at each other for over three minutes and the crew had shifted uncomfortably behind their captain, waiting for something to happen. The young boy turned his back to them sensing no danger and made his way to the bar. The pirates appearence soon boomed across the town, if no one had come out before they were definetly not coming out now. This caused quite a problem for all they wanted was some supplies. With a heavy sigh Shanks and crew made their way to one of the only two places open, the bar the boy had walked into earlier. The crew instantly made themselves comfortable like they would have done in Makino's bar. Shanks walked up to the beautiful lady behind the bar and ordered the lot of them some grog. Thats when the boy from earlier caught his attention, he had been planning on ignoring the little tyke while they both occupied the bar, but the lady who later became known as Selene had served the boy a bottle of sake first before starting on his own order. His jaw dropped, _What the hell! He is a little kid, what the hell is she doing serving him sake!_ Zoro glanced over at the awe-struck red-head and scoffed. That was it, Shanks was going to teach this kid to be cute like his little Luffy that he had left at the last island.

Zoro rolled over the lay on his side. That had been an eventful night with his kiddnapping and such. For the first couple years Shanks had always been spouting off about how he should be cute like 'his' Luffy. Zoro had always assumed that this Luffy was the man's child that he had left at some island, it didn't matter however. Zoro was not a child and he was definetly not cute, nor did he want to be. Their relationship had grown a bit werid as Zoro grew up. Shanks no longer pestered him about being cute or wearing more clothes so a kid like him wouldn't get sick. When he had turned 15 Shanks had taken him out for a sail around the island, just himself and the older man. Thats when things had turned werid. The man had coaxed him and had taken him that night, Zoro had struggled much. He didn't understand at first, but everything that had happened before had started to make since now. Shanks no longer wanted him to look cue cause then he would still look like a kid and that would be harder on him. He no longer cared if Zoro wore a shirt or not cause he liked to look at the teen's bare chest. The whole crew had known their captain's feelings and had accepted them long ago. Zoro, however, was completly indifferent to the whole situation. He neither loved Shanks nor cared for his pawings. But as his captain he had accepted them everytime. Zoro had considered leaving serveral times, but something had always kept him there. It was a couple nights ago the first mate, Ben Beckman, had approached him and had told the boy that it was best if he leave also. Perhaps he had known that that was what the teen had been waiting for.

Zoro audibly sighed as he felt the needy hands of his captain probbing his back. "Roronoa..." He sighed in the youngers ear as his took to licking the three earings that he had gotten pierced when he was 12 on a trip to town with Beckman. Shanks wasn't happy at first, that was until he had tasted the metal on his tounge which only ever turned him on even more. He shoved Zoro's shoulder on the ground so that he was completly on his back. Again with the softest of voices, "Roronoa... why are you... r-running from m-me?" Shanks wasn't one to show weakness in front of people, but often found himself slipping around the teen. He sighed again as he pushed his captain on his on back and planted himself so that he was stradling the older. "Its time for me to leave...No, its probably past time for me to leave." He slowly started to unbutton the man's shirt when Shanks had grabbed his hands with a feral gleam in his eyes. "If you are so eagar to leave then why are you doing that?" Zoro slowly smirked into the others eyes. "Why, Captain-san... I know your needs better than anyone else, isn't that why you came over? For one las taste of me?" Zoro really didn't enjoy it like Shanks did, but he liked to please his captain. With a weak mewl of defeat the other began by rubbing his hand down Zoro, starting at his face then slowly moving down to his neck, his pecks, his abdomen, and lastly to pull at the haramaki willing it to come off. Shanks had always liked to be on top, captain's postition guessed Zoro, but he knew he liked it just as much, if not more on the bottom. Though he would never voice such things. Zoro leaned down to plant a firm kiss upon the others lips which quickly yeilded to his tounge.

Several hours later Zoro was aboard his own little boat, it had been the boat he had often used when traveling by himself on little expeditions. (Its roughly the size of the going merry) Just when he was about to set sail one of the few girls came running up to the boat and hopped aboard. "Kairi? Just what do you think you are doing?" The girl was petite and looked like she would break at any minute, but Zoro knew better... the girl was quite strong she probably ranked 8th in the entire crew. Zoro ranked 3rd and it irked him that he at least wasn't leaving 2nd strongest, but Beckmen was the first mate... he should be 2nd only to the captain. "Roronoa-san! I thought I would navigate you to wherever it is that your going..." She had a timid look to her, like she wasn't trying to upset the man. She had often accompanied him on his little quests just to make sure he never got lost, of course it was the direct orders of Shanks most of the time. This time however, she was just worried about the man. Said man scoffed. "Even I can find my own way home, do you think I am stupid?" Kairi sweatdropped. "Roronoa-san... then could you let me come along... this can be our last adventure together." He seemed to consider this, he knew her game... he was often good at reading girls. He sighed in defeat and looked to Shanks for permission. The red-head looked at him and slightly nodded his head, after which he adverted his eyes quickly. "Hey... Zoro." A slightly tall man came up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "If you see my kid Usopp on your journey... keep him safe would ya?" Zoro looked at the man, Yasopp, he was a good man and also a good fighter. When he had been young the man had saved him quite a few times. He had his pride so he nodded his head and the man sighed with relief.

An hour later he had finally managed to set sail with Kairi steering the boat. It took a little over a year to finally reached his hometown... the one where he had been taken such a long time ago... but in reality he hadn't put up much of a fight in the first place. Kairi started to tear up when the island had come into sight, Zoro had been her role model. She had wanted to be as strong as him and some nights she had wanted to be the captain, but she would never admit that to anyone. When he set foot on land and she pushed off to reunit with the rest of the crew that was supposed to meet her somewhere in the east blue she let the tears roll. Zoro felt a little lost without his crew and on his home island that probably could have cared less that he was taken.

He found solace in his former sensei and the bar keeper. And thus a year later... he set out to sea again.

Author's notes: Ok ok... I know that was kinda painful... I had to get all the introductory stuff out of the way. Next chapter is when Luffy sets out to sea and meets his new first mate... :) I haven't decided any couples yet... should it be Zoro/Luffy Zoro/Sanji Sanji/Usopp Luffy/Robin Franky/Robin... hmmm... soooo many options.

Leave me reviews on what you would like to see. I thought it would be cool to follow along with the original story a bit... but of course with a lot of changes, but simular none the less. I can't wait for Zoro and Luffy to run into Shanks crew! Hmmm I have so many ideas for that... especially if I decide to have a Zoro/Luffy pairing. Ok ok... well I am rambling on... Leave me reviews! I aim to please!


	2. Chapter 2

A change of ships

Chapter 2 Enter Zoro: Pirate Hunter

It had been a year since Zoro had set out to sea again. He had gotton lost countless of times, but he was enjoying himself none the less. He had decided to become a Pirate Hunter, enjoying the irony. It was painful to keep such a low profile, being able to wipe out any of the pirates in the east blue, or the marines for that fact. He was sitting in his little dingy sailing along when a paper, with edges ripped horribly, slapped him in the face. He pulled the offending parchment from his face and growled at it, like the thing would actually be scared and run off. Taking a second to glare at it a little more he finally looked at the contents of the sheet. It was a bounty... for 'The Straw Hat Pirate Luffy.' Even after these two years apart from the Red-haired Pirates the name still struck a cord in him. So this was Shanks' kid, huh? Looks too naive and innocent to be involved with Shanks in anyway. Zoro crumpled the parchment and tossed it overboard, he was reaching the next town and had no time to deal with old memories, especially when he was seeing the face of some kid who he already hated.

It was a good twenty minutes later when Zoro set foot on the island which he soon found out was home to a naval base. Zoro had it bad, trouble always seemed to find him. It wasn't even an hour before he found himself tied up to a post in the yard of the naval base. He had walked into town earlier and saw a young girl get attacked by some mutts and sliced one across the side, as to scare the rest of them off. Thats when a really ignorant man made his way towards him and ordered him to be arrested. Zoro hadn't fought, he had worked an entire year to keep undercover and become a bounty hunter. The idiot son promised to let him go after surviving a month without food. Heh, he really was an idiot son. The father however was just as stupid, having a metal jaw and making statues of himself and all.

It was only a few days in when that little girl showed up, snuck into the grounds and everything. She had made me some rice balls which was actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Even so, I yell and threaten her, but she sees through me to easily. Its too late as that idiot son comes through the gates and insults her food and makes those cowardly soliders throw her over the wall. It was then that I almost made a fatal mistake, I almost used the King's... well you know. After hearing the annoying screech of that idiot for an unbearable amount of time he had finally left. And there I was... once again waiting for my month to be up.

Thats when my world turned upside down. There in front of me was my unknown rival, that revealing red vest and the dumb boy that it is clung too. Luffy... The conversation that persued wasn't very eventful, except for the intial shock of the boy offering me to be his first mate on his pirate crew. Zoro couldn't help, but inwardly cringe at the thought. But it also made him laugh, like father like son. Perhaps the boy also had alterior motives. It wasn't long till the boy bounded off, convinced that if he found Zoro's swords that he would join his crew as the first mate, and Zoro had to admit, it was quite tempting. Really... the pirate life was really meant for him.

Thats how he ended up on the Thousand Sunny. That day hadn't too eventful... the down taking of the idiot father and son... officially becoming a pirate again. He stared off the railing, it was one of the few times he hadn't been sleeping. The events of last week shook him to the core, dreading up old memories, the bad and the good. He thought of the first time he and Luffy met Nami and she tried to play them as fools. He had taken a lot of damage saving Luffy and her that time. Trying to save someone and dumb down your abilities was harder than it looked. He smiled to himself. At least he and Luffy never had to just see where the sea took them anymore, she was a great navigator, though he would never tell her such a thing.

Then there was when they picked up long-nosed liar... interesting kid. The cat burglers or whatever the hell they called themselves... anyway... they were an interesting pirate group... dumb as hell, but interesting. Now that he was thinking about the long-nosed man he had noticed him start to stare at the idiot chef when he thought no one was looking. Heh, it woundn't surprize Zoro if the too had started some sort of secret affair.

Thinking about the chef... when they had met the chef it was also Zoro's first time seeing someone from the past since leaving Shank's crew. Mihawk played his game well, they acted like they had never met before and Zoro took the beating that Mihawk delivered him like a true swordsmen. Mihawk then set sail, Zoro didn't have to worry about the man telling Shanks about the encounter... Mihawk would find the situation more interesting if Shanks found out himself.

More people had joined the crew, one by one. However, last week Zoro had finally reached the point where he could no longer surpress his strength. Last week was... Ace's execution. He and the rest of the crew had managed to make it to the battle just as Ace had finally made it to the battlefield. Just in time to see the Admiral strike at Luffy and Ace jump in the way. Just in time for Mihawk to deflect the magma with his blade. Just in time for Zoro to fall into Mihawk's debt. The battle had been a hard and cruel one. There were many deaths and even Zoro nearly suffered such a fate. He and the pirates of white beard had managed to force both Luffy and Ace onto Trafalgar's ship and allow it to escape under the ocean. Both were badly injured, but that was the least of Zoro's worries at the moment. White beard was defeated and Black Beard had somehow obtained his power... All hell was about to break loose and he was amazed at the thought things could get even worse. It was then that all stopped. There he was, a visage of red flowing hair... Shanks. With a power only he held he stopped the battle and everyone began their retreat. It was then that my eyes met his and his eyes were unreadable. The rest of the crew snuck aboard the snake princess' ship with the promise of friendship, he however was ushered upon the ship of Mihawk who made a hasty retreat. His title was as good as revoked with his earlier actions. However, it made no difference to the man himself. Knowing Mihawk... Zoro would be paying a price that he was sure he probably didn't want to pay.

Author's notes:

I realize how painfully short this chapter was. However, its intention was to catch everyone up to the the latest episodes of the show, of course with my own twists. :D Anyhoo. I hope you like my story so far. The next chapter will contain smut! Mwhahaha Oh how I torchure poor Zoro. :D I hope you all look forward to the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A change of ships

Chapter 3: Of debts and payments

The day after the battle found Zoro sleeping on the deck of Mihawk's tiny ship. He woke to the insistent pecking of the newpaper bird on his head. Growling he gave it a few coins and snatched the paper from its beak. What he saw on the front page, however, made his gut curl. It was an article about him and Mihawk. First it stated that Mihawk was no longer one of the 'pirate lords' and secondly it followed with a terrifing article on him. No only did it identify him as the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro... they had somehow managed to connect him back to his former self. That's right, the mysterious 3rd in command of 'Red Haired Shanks.' "Shit." He quietly muttered to himself, he didn't want to wake Mihawk, he was still dreading what the man would do to him. He opened the newspaper to the middle where they always put the new bountys and sure enough... there he was, worth almost triple what Luffy was. He refrained from shouting curse and destroying the ship out of anger. When Nami got the paper, like she always did, she would see this, tell the rest of the crew. Then they would all hate him. There was no going back to the 'Straw Hat Pirates' after this article.

He noticed a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and used all of his self control to not cut of the older man who made to hover over him and look at the bounty. "Oh, and the little swordsman is finally found out." Zoro bristled at that comment, but remained quiet. Afterall, while Zoro might of managed to become a fearsome lion Hawkeye was still a dragon in comparison. "Awe come now. You should not be so mad, you are to impure to be with those children anyways. Each one is so pure it makes me want to retch... not to mention rip them apart. But you... you are as disgusting and vile as I am... and I think I shall collect your debt now." It once again took all of his control not to draw his swords and instead he started to make himself numb.

Mihawk had been after him since the first time they had met. Of course Shanks had not allowed Mihawk to close to him, and that pretty much meant he would never end up alone with the guy. But he remembered the lurid gazes the older man had always given him. On one occasion he had overheard some of the crew talking about how Mihawk had been visiting a lot more than he ever had in the past.

All of that didn't matter now as he felt Mihawk lean into his back and wrap his arms around Zoro's middle. It was incredibly hard not to rip that man's arms off, but he managed. Mihawk's hands moved to remove Zoro's shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground. He then flipped the younger boy around to face him and roughly shoved the boy to the ground. Zoro was used to the rough treatment... but it had been a couple of years and he feared he had gotten used to being stronger than those around him. He watched as Hawkeye began to strip himself, first the tacky vest and colorful undershirt. He then unbuckled his pants and brought them down, with his undergarments to apparently, that is... if he wore any. Zoro drew his mind away from that disturbing thought and focused on something even more disturbing. Mihawk's erection stood firm and proud, as if he could destroy Zoro more throughly this way that with an actual sword. Zoro ground his teeth and a sudden burst of anger, but that was quickly dispearsed as Mihawk grabbed his hair and brought his mouth to his raging erection. Zoro knew what was wanted of him, but he still felt like he needed to resist a bit more. "Zoro if you don't do as I demand I am sure a certain rubber boy would be more than willing..." "You assho-" As soon as he opened his mouth Mihawk had thrust his length all the way in, hitting the back of Zoro's throat in the process. He waited till Zoro had stopped coughing and gagging before he began thrusting inside of the wet cavern of Zoro's mouth.

Zoro really didn't have to suck or lick Mihawk's length for the man to cum. Though Mihawk would never admit it, he had cum in his mouth because of the excitement of actually being in Zoro's mouth. He had fantasized about that since he had met the boy. He slowly removed his cock fromt the others mouth, he coming down from his high and felt the need for a nap. That was until he saw Zoro coughing, because of the his cum. He was red faced, probably angry. Mihawk felt himself hardening all over again and the sleep from his eyes with burning lust. He wanted to be inside of the younger man again... only in a more intimate place, that wouldn't make his lover cough up his lungs.

Still as forceful as before he pushed Zoro back onto the ground, earning him a glare from the green haired man. Ignoring the look he rolled the man over and grabbed a piece of rope from the ground. Taking his hands and pinning them to his back he tied up Zoro in a way that he wouldn't be able to move his arms even an inch. Of course the position of his arms must be quite painful, but he knew Zoro could handle it. Using his left hand to lift the youngers hips from the ground and then with his right he undid the other's pants. He took his time sliding them off, under garments with it. Zoro had began to squrim when Mihawk had started to undo his pants. He was helpless to what the man was about to do to him, but he could still protest. Once the pants were off he slapped Zoro's ass only to get a heated protest. Mihawk took a second to look around till his eyes landed on Zoro's bandana. He picked up the cloth and securely wrapped it around the other's mouth, thus ridding himself of anymore protest.

Since he had wrapped up Zoro's mouth he had to find another source of lubrication. He looked over the side of the ship, hell... water wasn't the best option, but Zoro could of avoided this if he would have just cooperated. Dipping the cup he had earlier used for coffee over the side he set it down right beside him. Dipping one finger into the liquid he bought it to Zoro's entrance. His finger went in easily enough, afterall, Zoro was experienced. Taking out his finger he re-wetted it along with another and enter Zoro again. Still an easy entrance. He stroked at a bundle of muscles that caused Zoro to let out a torchured moan. It was hard won too, cause he had managed to hold in all other moans after that. Taking out his fingers once again he now dipped three fingers in the cup. Slowly, he once again entered into the younger man. It was a lot tighter this time. Mihawk wondered momentarily if in the couple years Zoro had been gone if he had not had sexual relations. However, as soon as he felt his fingers easily gliding in and out of the green haired man below him, he lost all train of thought. He withdrew his fingers and dipped his entire hand in the cup, beginning to rub the liquid over his length. Grabbing the boy's hips he positioned himself to enter the boy.

He slowly pushed the tip of his cock into the man. Zoro had finally let loose another strangled moan and it had sent Mihawk over the edge. He slammed into Zoro the rest of the way. He immediately heard a strangled cry, but didn't care as he felt all too good being all the way into Zoro. With out waiting for Zoro to get used to him he began thrusting inside of him. At first he would only pull out a little before slamming in again. Finally getting control of himself he angled himself to be able to hit Zoro's prostate. Pulling almost all the way out and them thrusting in again, he found a rythm with Zoro's moans of painful pleasure. Mihawk was quickly reaching his peak once again.

He reached down and pulled the bandana from Zoro's mouth. "Say my name." "Fu- Fuck! Mihawk!" At the sound of his name he thrust in to Zoro as deeply as possible and came inside of him. His release felt even better than it had the first time. Zoro's ass was squeezing every drop of his orgazim from him. Zoro, however, had not came... and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Mihawk know that.

The rest of the day had ended quite normally. Tomorrow morning they would be at the snake lady's, as Zoro liked to call her, island. He just hoped that Luffy would still take him to be part of his crew.

Author's notes: Well? I hope that was good enough for you all, I am not really that great at sex scences. Considering I can count how many I have written on one hand. Hahahahaha Sorry it took forever to update! I got so wrapped up in my other stories. I happen to focus on the stories that are getting more reviews, so if you want the update sooner this time please please PLEASE review! Mucho love everyone! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

;A; So sorry for making everyone wait! This chapter is short too... I am a failure... Boo..

Anyway, I have become bored lately, and was wondering if there are any fanfiction lovers out there was want to be my gaiaonline friend! Also, its the best way to bug me for updates!

Any way, add me! My name is Demon-Luffles-Chan

R&R :D

Zoro woke with an awful groan escaping his lips. It shouldn't have surprised him, because it had been three years since his last encounter like last night. As he stood from the spot he had fallen asleep from he had to place a strong hand on his lower back to steady himself. Once he had a firm grip on himself he glanced out at the sea. The calm belts were in sight and Zoro felt excited for the first time in a while. His captain was close, he was almost home now. However, the swelling feeling in his chest was soon lost as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle and a butterfly kiss placed on his nape. Zoro tensed... the man behind him was unpredictable.

"Mmm... Zoro. No need to be so tense. I already recieved my reward and will ask for no more... unless I deserve it." Zoro didn't relax however. He shrugged Mihawk from his shoulders and stood at the front of the ship. The sea kings didn't even risk bringing their heads above the water... they could feel the blood lust and tension from the small ship above them. Zoro and Mihawk spent the rest of the short journey in silence.

As soon as they landed Zoro hopped from the ship and didn't look back as Mihawk set sail once again. It didn't take long for Zoro to be discovered. Strangely enough it wasn't the women of the island that discovered him first. Zoro glared at Law as the other smirked before him. It felt like an hour before either talked and it only angered Zoro more as Law's smirk widened as he stated. "It took you long enough." Zoro just replied with a grunt and was about to walk past the other pirate when that damn talking bear ran up to him and Law. "Huff... huff... Sir, its Straw Hat Luffy! He's opened his wounds again!" Zoro heard Law groan and turn away from him. Zoro followed as fear gripped his heart.

What Zoro saw gripped his heart, more so than the first night spent with Shanks or the encounter with Mihawk the night before. Luffy was on the ground before him, covered in blood and unconscious. Many women surrounded him, looking worried. They were clothed in oufits that left little to the imagination. Zoro pushed them aside and cradled Luffy in his protective arms. He turned to Law, waiting for the other to tell him where to go. Law sighed, but a light smile graced his lips. "Follow me." It was a short walk to Law's submarine. Zorro reluctantly laid his unconscious captain on the plush bed Law had lead him too.

He watched nervously with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Seeing Law stitching up Luffy was something he couldn't trust. Luffy didn't move an inch the whole time that the needle poked in and out of his skin, but Zoro had considerably paled. He didn't like that Luffy was in such a condition, ultimately... he had failed as a first mate. Zoro's mind began to wonder back to Shanks. Seeing Shanks in over three years... he had known it wouldn't eventually happen, but even so... he was unprepared. The sorrow and hurt in his eyes... the anger. He wondered if the man was more angry that he had left him to join Luffy's crew, or mad that Luffy had taken him from him.

Zoro's mind snapped back to the matter at hand as Law stepped away from the table and surveyed his work. Zoro scrutinized it. Law turned to him and smiled, "He will be alright for now, Zoro. Let him rest, there is something I want to talk to you about..." Zoro couldn't help but inwardly cringe. Oh how he had heard that sentence so many times before, usually leading to some kind of 'payment' with his body. Zoro glanced over at Luffy once more, it would be worth it... to protect Luffy.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

I forgot to mention in my last chapter that if you are wanting to know my progress on this story or any of my other stories just go to my profile page. I put the status of all my stories there, even have something for finished stories.

Onwards~~

Chapter 5 - Finally someone without alterior motives

Zoro grumbled as he followed Law into the middle of the forest, making sure to glare at each of his crewmates... a warning not to do anything to Luffy while he was gone. They had been walking a good ten minutes straight into the forest, and Zoro began to wonder if they were ever going to get where ever he wanted. Without warning Law halted and Zoro crashed into his back. "Shit... watch where your going!" Law only smirked in response as he turned around to face Zoro. The green haired man crossed his arms over his chest, trying his hardest not to slice the man to pieces. "Who would of thought you were such a grand pirate. Such a heafty price on your head and here you are... traveling with a captain much weaker than you. I wonder how Luffy will feel when he finds out that not only did you lie to him about that... but your also his idol's, Shanks, lover."

Zoro didn't flinch at all the accusations, even if they stung him deeply. He, himself, had doubts that Luffy would want him on board after learning all that. "The only reason you came to me and not to him first is, because you want something. Spit it out, I don't feel like talking to you much longer." Law only smiled at the man as he approached him. He slid a slender hand down Zoro's chest and stopped just before the haramaki. "I am sure this is the kind of payment you thought I would ask of you... though it is very tempting, I think I prefer Luffy over you." Law quickly jumped back, a nice clean cut marring his upper arm. "Tsk tsk... so easy to anger. Now... to business. What I want is simple... while traveling here in my submarine I spotted several tresure chests at the bottom of the ocean. Me, nor my men are able to swim or stand the pressure. I want you to retrieve them for me."

Zoro clenched his teeth tightly as he regarded the man before him. How had Law been able to deduce so much about his past... Shifting to his other foot he nodded to the more slender man and began to walk away. "Zoro!" It was hard not to kill the man as the latter's hand grabbed his shoulder. "Geez... I don't know how your nakama handle you... the camp is that way." Law pointed in the opposite direction. A light dust of pink tinted the stockier man as he headed in the direction Law had pointed. He was sure he would never live that down, but he walked along the path like it didn't bother him at all.

Upon reaching the camp he was shocked to see all the relieved faces that greeted him. Did Law's crew think that Zoro would have used their isolation to kill Law? He had to grin at that. Law was frowning at the group before him, clearly thinking of a lecture for his crew on how he could handle himself. Before he could move his mouth, however, Zoro stalked off and into the submarine. One could see he was anxious to pay his debt and be away from himself and his crew.

It didn't take long for the submarine to be off, Zoro making sure that Luffy was left with Hancock. He didn't like the idea, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave him on the ship where Law could just sail off with him. He sure as hell didn't forget that he had mentioned that he was more attracted to the Luffy type.

Zoro made himself at home and laid against one of the walls near where Law was navigating. He ignored the amused smirk covering said man's face and closed his eyes. He knew that no one would touch him while Law was right there. It was strange, but he trusted the captain to not let anything happen to him.

Before he even knew he had fallen asleep he was greeted by a rough shaking. He opened his eyes to see that Law's face was only an inch from his. He froze instantly, without even thinking. "Hahaha Zoro... you could easily slice me into a million pieces, but seeing me a only a breathe away from kissing you and you freeze like a small child." "I am glad you find that amusing." Zoro roughly pushing him away and stood up. "Now I assume you woke me for a reason. Are we at the treasure chests?" "Would I risk my life for anything else?" Zoro frowned at the insult. He wasn't the type to kill people for waking him up, but he ignored it.

Law gave him the 'follow me' sign. Zoro didn't say anything and just did as he was told. He was more than ready to get all this over. It was a short walk to the rear of the ship. Law put Zoro in a small room with the rear door and closed him in. He could still faintly hear what Law was saying to him. "Now I am going to open the door and the water is going to swallow you at an incredibly speed. The treasure chest are about five feet below us. See that cable on the right of the door. I want you to attached that to the chest. There are about three chests so this is going to take a while. Well... your on." With that the door opened.

Zoro cursed as the water came cascading at him. He took a giant breathe of air and braced himself. He opened his eyes once the water had calmed and went for the hook. The pressure was immense, but he could handle anything for Luffy. For Luffy's life he would take his own.

Luffy slowly opened his eyes and saw Hancock worridly hovering over him. "LUFFY!" She screeched and hugged him as soon as she saw that his eyes were open. He was still in a daze however, and made no move whatsoever. "Wher...Where is my crew?" He said blankly, he really couldn't get over everything on his own... he needed his crew... he needed Zoro. Hancock pulled away from the lifeless form and frowned. "Your first mate is retrieving some treasure chests as we speak. He should be aboard again any second.

It was then that Luffy noticed for the first time that he was in a ship. "Wh-Why is Zoro getting treasure?" Luffy almost wanted to ring her neck for answering so slowly. "Well... I am not sure exactly. He made some kind of deal with Law..." Luffy stood up abruptly and started toward the door on his right when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder. "Zoro is through this door Luffy." Hancock looked heartbroken, but she managed to keep herself composed. Luffy marched through the door she had pointed at and walked right up to Law. "When will Zoro be back?" Without even looking at him Law, replied. "He only has two more chest to retrieve... so he should be back shortly."

Luffy grumbled to himself. He wanted to see Zoro more than anything at that moment. He started to look around the room when he saw an all too familiar face plastered on the front of the newspaper. He walked over to it and picked it up and began to read the article. He fall grew darker by the minute as he read on. He wasn't the type to anger easily, but being lied to was definetly in his top three. He heard a door clang open and a large gasp for breath as Zoro stumbled in, dripping wet.

Luffy placed the paper down and was about to address this issue with his first mate and all of the sudden he was engulfed in big wet arms. "Luffy, you are alright!" The happy whisper of Zoro's sent a shudder down his back. "Zoro... I can't breathe." Zoro released him from his bear hug and grinned at his shorter Captain. "Zoro... we need to talk... about the newspaper." Zoro paled considerably and when he glanced to Law he saw the other was also pasty white.

Zoro turned back to his Captain and swallowed hard before he nodded and followed Luffy. He faintly heard Law whisper a sorry before he was out of reach. Zoro tightened his fist as he tried not to let his nervousness show on his face. It had only felt like a minute before he almost ran into the back of Luffy. When he turned around to see if Law and his crew were in sight he was shocked to not even find a trace of them.

When Zoro turned to face Luffy he had to stop himself from flinching at the furious look on his face. Luffy wasn't saying anything, just staring intently at him... probably trying to figure out how to tell him he no longer wanted him on the crew. What Zoro would give right now to have eaten the begone-begone fruit(invisablity). He was about to open his mouth and say something to try and appease Luffy whent he was interupted by his hand.

"Don't speak Zoro... just listen." Luffy took a deep breathe and Zoro saw a bit of vulnerabilty in his eyes. "Zoro... you lied to me. Not only did you lie to me... you are my Hero's lover... ex-lover. It hurts... it hurts right here." Luffy pointed to his chest, Zoro assumed he meant his heart, although he was pointing to the wrong side. "I should do the crew a favor and tell you that you are no longer welcome on the ship... but I can't. I can't not have you around Zoro. I... I need you." If he thought it was possible... Zoro's jaw would have dropped.

He didn't know what happened, but his body got the best of him. Before he knew it he had Luffy's body pressed tightly to his own and he placed a fierce kiss on his lips.

Author's Notes:

Well I finally got this chapter out. I was worried because I was only writing about a paragraph a week... so this chapter is defenetly short. Sorry to keep you all waiting! Please leave me a review and I promise to do better!


End file.
